Mi Mejor Amigo, Cupido
by Suiza-love
Summary: Edward decidido a ser Cupido, Jacob totalmente enamorado de Leah... Un plan, un escenario, una guitarra y una canción.¿Edward funcionará como Cupido? Edward&Jacob/Leah.OOC. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Mi Mejor Amigo, Cupido.**

**EPOV**

-Hey Edward –saludó Jacob mientras salía del auto.

-Hola Jake -respondí. Jacob es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños, siempre jugábamos juntos. Él me conoce mejor que nadie y yo a él. Somos como hermanos, mejor dicho, somos hermanos.

-¿Has visto a Leah?- dijo Jacob preocupado.

-Todavía no vino-respondí –No te preocupes –tranquilice a mi amigo.

Hacía tiempo Jake me confesó que se enamoró de Leah, mi mejor amiga y compañera de piano en el conservatorio.

_Flash back_

_-Jake, ¿Viste Eclipse? –pregunté entusiasmado._

_-Sí, gracias amigo por prestármela, estuvo buenísima –dijo devolviéndome el DVD con una sonrisa -¡Dios! ¡Me encantó la lucha entre los lobos y esos chupasangres!-_

_-Sí, esa fue la mejor parte –dije extasiado._

_-Amigo, ¿Quién te prestó la película? –Preguntó- Porque esa clase de películas a ti no te gusta._

_-Me la prestó Leah –contesté recordando a mi nueva compañera de piano._

_-¿Quién es Leah? –preguntó curioso._

_-Es mi nueva compañera de piano –respondí- Te caerá bien, es muy simpática, y ¿Adivina qué? –dije recordando un dato primordial que haría quedar mudo a Jacob._

_-¿Qué? –dijo mi amigo._

_-Su banda favorita es Paramore –solté de golpe._

_-¿Su-suu…su banda…favo-favorita es Paramore? –dijo anonadado._

_-Sí, dice que Hayley canta como ninguna –respondí._

_-¡WOW, Edward! Tienes que presentármela –dijo Jacob un poco mandón._

_-Bueno, pu… -me vi interrumpido por un grito. _

_-¡Edward! –gritó Leah. Venía corriendo por el pasillo del colegio en mi dirección con mi cuaderno de partituras._

"_Seguro que me lo olvidé ayer en el conservatorio" – pensé._

_-Leah –dije a modo de saludo, dándole un beso en la mejilla –Giré mi rostro para encontrarme a un Jacob mirando a mi nueva amiga con asombro y pude percibir un nuevo brillo en sus ojos._

_-Hola Edward –saludó.-Ten –me tendió mi cuaderno.-Te lo olvidaste ayer –dijo explicándose._

_-Gracias Leah, eres la mejor –dije dándole un pequeño abrazo._

_-Mmmmrrrmmrrrr…. –escuché un carraspeo. Me di vuelta y me encontré a Jacob un tanto nervioso.-¿Nos no presentas? –preguntó._

_-¡Oh, claro! –Dije aclarando mi mente.- Leah –me dirigí a ella.- él es Jacob, mi mejor amigo y hermano –dije señalando al chico moreno que se encontraba al lado mío._

_-Un gusto Jacob –dijo Leah dándole un beso en la mejilla a un sorprendido Jacob.-Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre ti -._

_-Eee-espero….espero que te haya dicho cosas buenas sobre mí –respondió nervioso._

_-Claro amigo, sabes que siempre digo la verdad –contesté divertido por ver a mi mejor amigo intimidado por una chica._

_-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir –dijo Leah despidiéndose. – Un placer conocerte Jacob –dijo mirando a mi amigo con una sonrisa.-Hasta luego Edward y no olvides tu cuaderno –se despidió de mí._

_Me quedé revisando mi cuaderno para ver que todo estaba en orden y que no me faltaba nada hasta que un suspiro llamó mi atención. Me di vuelta y pude observar a mi mejor amigo quien tenía una cara de bobo impresionante dibujada en el rostro, mirando el pasillo donde hacia un rato, Leah había desaparecido._

_-Hey Jake –llamé su atención pasando mi mano enfrente de su cara varias veces, pareció reaccionar ya que dio un pequeño respingo._

_-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó._

_-¿Qué tienes amigo?-dije divertido._

_-Creo que me enamoré –dijo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro._

Ese día en el auto, mí preciado Volvo, cuando conducía hacia el conservatorio, ya que allí estudio piano y Jacob guitarra. Mi mejor amigo me bombardeó con preguntas sobre Leah. Por ejemplo: "¿Tiene novio?", "¿Cuál es su color favorito?" o "¿Qué canción de Paramore le gusta más?". Todo tipo de preguntas… El chico se volvió insoportable todo el camino. Aunque pude tener un momento de paz cuando cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase.

Me prometí a mí mismo, que desde ese momento, me convertiría en Cupido y mi misión sería unir a Jacob y Leah, como sea.

"Seguro que mi amigo me lo agradecerá toda la vida". –pensé.

-¿Edward estás seguro que esto funcionará? –dijo un Jacob sumamente nervioso, sacándome de mi recuerdo.

-Amigo, tranquilo, sé que funcionará –dije confiado.

-Pero, ¿Y si no vienes? –insistió Jacob.

-¡Jacob Black, no seas un cobarde! –dije ya harto de su nerviosismo.

-No soy cobarde, es solo que…. ¿Y si no le gusta la canción? –dijo inseguro.

-¡Uff! –Bufé frustrado.- ¡Ya basta, Black! –Dije irritado.-Le encantará amigo, va a salir todo bien –lo calmé.- Tú, tranquilo. Respira hondo y trata de no olvidarte la letra de la canción, ok? -.

-Bueno, ahora me voy a mi escondite, porque ya es la hora –avisé.-Amigo, mucha suerte –dije dándole un abrazo fugaz.

-Gracias amigo –respondió devolviéndome el abrazo rápido. Me dirigí por detrás de las cortinas del improvisado escenario del teatro para prepararme para la declaración de amor del año.

Hacía ya como 3 meses que Jacob y yo planeamos hacer esto, para que él se le declare a Leah. Yo pedí prestado el teatro para hacer "una prueba de iluminación" la cual obviamente fue una excusa, para así ya tener la locación perfecta para mi misión. Por parte de mi amigo, escribió una canción dedicada para Leah, donde allí vuelca todos sus sentimientos.

Así que solamente faltaba que llegase mi mejor amiga para poner el plan en marcha. Jacob se encontraba en medio del escenario con su guitarra en mano, un reflector iluminándolo y a la espera de su amor, Leah.

**JPOV**

De repente, entre el medio de las butacas del teatro, aparece la chica que me robó el corazón vistiendo un hermoso vestido violeta con un lazo blanco rodeándola por arriba del estómago, calzando unas sandalias plateadas y dejando suelto su hermoso pelo negro.

Vi en su rostro la sorpresa por verme allí, y decidí que llegó el momento. El momento de decirle todo lo que siento. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le avisé a Edward que comenzara la pista de audio. Agarré la guitarra, la posicioné y comencé a tocar la canción. Su canción, porque la escribí para ella, pensando solamente en ella.

_Me estoy dando cuenta de que quizá estaba equivocado,_

_De que he caído no puedo hacer esto solo._

_Quédate conmigo, es lo que necesito, ¿Por favor?_

Cada palabra expresa como me sentí al darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella, al descubrirlo y saber que sin ella ya no quería estar solo, la necesito junto a mí, a mi lado.

_Cántame una canción y yo te la cantaré de regreso_

_Podríamos cantar una nuestra, propia,_

_¿Pero qué sería sin ti?_

Me imagino a nosotros dos tomados de las manos, caminando por La Push en un día soleado. Me la imagino cantándome una canción solo para mí, diciéndome que siente lo mismo que yo, que me corresponde. Pero esta ensoñación tiene que ser de nosotros dos, no sólo mía.

_No soy nada ahora, y ha pasado tanto tiempo, _

_Desde que he escuchado el sonido, el sonido de mi única esperanza_

_Esta vez estaré atento, escuchando._

No podía apartar los ojos de ella, de Leah, sinceramente no quería. Esos hermosos ojos negros como la noche, que me deslumbran y me impiden bajar la mirada. Tanto tiempo solo, sin ella. Todavía no sé cómo pude vivir sin ella. Pero agradezco, que ahora este en mi vida.

_Cántame una canción y yo te la cantaré de regreso_

_Podríamos cantar una nuestra, propia_

_¿Pero qué sería sin ti?_

Podía ver mi mirada reflejada en la de ella, juro que pude observar como una lágrima caía x su mejilla. Quise parar de cantar para ir y abrazarla pero aquí viene mi parte favorita donde mis sentimientos son expresados.

_Este corazón, late, late sólo pata ti._

_Este corazón, late, late sólo para ti._

_Este corazón, late, late sólo para ti._

_Mi corazón es tuyo._

_Este corazón, late, late sólo para ti._

_Mi corazón es tuyo._

_Este corazón, late, late sólo para ti._

_Mi corazón es tuyo._

_Este corazón, late, late sólo para ti._

_Mi corazón es tuyo._

_Mi corazón es tuyo._

_Mi corazón es tuyo._

_Mi corazón es…_

La canción terminó, pero la de mi corazón, no. Dejé la guitarra a un lado y de un salto bajé del escenario. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba la dueña de mi corazón. Llegué hasta ella y pude apreciar la enorme sonrisa pintada en si rostro. Me miró detalladamente a los ojos buscando algo en ellos. No sé lo que descubrió en mi mirada pero su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

-¿Y tu corazón es? –preguntó refiriéndose a la última frase de la canción.

Me acerqué un paso más a ella y acaricié su mejilla, donde ella apoyó su rostro en mi mano haciéndome sentir millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-Tuyo –susurré.-Mi corazón es tuyo –repetí.

-Pues, el mío también .respondió mirándome a los ojos.- Desde el momento en que te vi, te perteneció Jacob –sonrió.

-Te amo Leah –confesé felizmente.

-Te también te amo, mi Jacob –dijo sonriéndome.

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, hasta tal punto que se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Nuestros labios se rozaban casi ansiosos por ser probados. Acaricié sus mejillas y acerqué más mi rostro rompiendo la distancia que faltaba; y entonces nos fundimos en un beso apasionado pero dulce, fuerte pero tierno.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho, lleno de felicidad. Estoy besando al amor de mi vida. No lo puedo creer. Esto es completamente un sueño hecho realidad.

Nos separamos buscando el ansiado y necesitado aire para que llene nuestros pulmones.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya, tratando de regularizar mi respiración y de calmar a mi alocado corazón. Logré recuperarme para encontrarme con esos ojos, mirándome con un brillo especial en ellos.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho –sentenció.-Pero valió la pena la espera –dijo sonriéndome. Le correspondí la sonrisa.

-Lo siento señorita, no debí tardar tanto –me disculpé avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, creo que yo no hubiese tenido el valor de hacer lo que tú hiciste –declaró. -¡Ah, por cierto! Me encantó la canción -.

-Gracias, que bueno que te gustó –dije. –la escribí para ti -.

- Pues entonces muchísimas gracias –me dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias a ti por venir y escucharla –le correspondí el abrazo. –Y también por sentir lo mismo que yo –deshice el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-De nada –respondió. -¿Vamos por una malteada? –me invitó agarrándome de la mano.

-Ok, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo –dije nervioso.

-Dime –me puso atención.

-Leah, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunté

-Sí, claro que sí Jacob –respondió feliz. Y nos fundimos en otro beso igual de especial que el primero.

-Te amo Leah –dije separando nuestros labios.

-Te amo Jake –contestó.

Y nos marchamos rumbo a la cafetería. No sin antes hacerle una seña indicándole a mi mejor amigo, que se encontraba detrás de las cortinas del escenario espiando, que todo salió a la perfección.

Le susurré de lejos –"Gracias amigo, te debo una"-.

Se limitó a sonreírme y me susurró –"De nada amigo, ahora vete con tu novia que te espera"-. Lo cual hice.

Hoy, es el mejor día de mi vida. No podía creerlo. La chica que me tiene enamorado, me corresponde u además tengo al mejor amigo del mundo, Edward, quien resultó ser todo un Cupido.

FIN


End file.
